dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Attack Team/Agents
This is a complete list of all Dino Attack Agents, both active and inactive. Founding Members The Founding Members, also known as Elite Commando Agents, are the highest-ranking Dino Attack Agents. They founded the team, and continue to command the team today; no Founding Members are inactive. Specs Specs is the Team Leader and a famous scientist in many departments. Digger Digger is a paleontologist and a risk-taker. Shadow Shadow is a former Alpha Team agent and an emotionally-driven realist. Viper Viper was the first drafted Minifig into the team, but even so he helped to organize the new team, and thus is considered a Founding Member. Elite Agents Elite Agents have privileges that allow them to do more things than Standard Agents, such as use Iron Predator and T-1 Typhoons. Elite Membership is only granted if the Founding Members see that an agent is performing exceptionally. Adventure Rick "Adventure" Spherus is a proud and boastful explorer, as well as one of the commanding Elite Agents of the Adventurers' Island mission. Andrew In addition to knowing the entire history of the Dino Attack Team, Andrew is a fighter who wishes to free his hometown of LEGO Island. Cabin A talented pilot, Cabin has managed to put her skills to good use several times. Cobra Great with electronics, tracking, and aiming, Cobra won’t leave a man behind. Databoard Databoard is an Alpha Team agent who is a great mechanic and known for his assuring sense of calmness. He has not been heard from since he went after corrupted agent Stealth. Dragon Dragon was an Elite Agent until he went rogue and allied with Evil Ogel. Fletcher Fletcher was a highly-distinguished commander during the Adventurers' Island mission. He was gunned down and killed while fighting Stromling Agent Zachary. French Fries French Fries is a somewhat dim-witted elite agent who is notable for being the man responsible for ordering Zenna to expose the mission in Antarctica to the general public. Garry Moffat Garry Moffat is a serious-minded ex-military Agent who has overseen various outposts. Hotwire Hotwire is skilled with electronics and engineering, known for his wits and sarcasm. Kotua Kotua is an Alpha Team agent who is skilled in technology, but not very popular amongst the team for his actions early in the Dino Attack. Magma Magma is an Alpha Team agent who works with the Dino Attack Team. Although he dropped out of the team, he still assists the team while working with the Alpha Team. Redshirt Redshirt was an Elite Agent who commanded a large squad during the LEGO Island mission. He was crushed and killed by the Brickspider Bot v1.0. Reptile Reptile is a scientist who came to work for the team after Magma left. Rex Rex is known for his idealistic views, preferring not to kill Mutant Dinos unless completely necessary, and for his very unique background. Rotor Rotor is a somewhat trigger happy Dino Attack agent. He is also a skilled pilot and used to work for Alpha Team. Scales Scales was an Elite Agent who was demoted to Standard Agent after accidentally crashing a T-1 Typhoon into a Dino Attack Outpost. After Digger took command of the Dino Attack Team, Scales regained his Elite Agent status. Semick A former Power Miner, Semick is a natural-born leader. He has commanded several teams of Dino Attack agents on missions across the LEGO Planet. Voltage Voltage is a stealthy agent who, despite preferring to work alone, ended up working closely with other agents. Windows Windows is a professional radio operator. Zenna Zenna is a former Alpha Team agent, a talented pilot, and a skilled medic. Standard Agents Standard Agents make up most of the Dino Attack Team. They are normal soldiers who are expected to follow orders of higher-ranking agents, and are limited to the Steel Sprinter, Urban Avenger, and Fire Hammer. Most Standard Agents may have a sub rank that follows normal military rank such as Commander or Captian Alpha Alpha is a calm, patient, and collected agent with super-speed abilities who worked with Zenna and Apollo. He disappeared in the Goo Caverns. Angel Eyes A former gunslinger from Gold City, Angel Eyes joined the team hoping to see some action. Anubis Anubis is an Egyptian idealist known for his claims of being rescued by the ghost of Rev Raptor. Apollo Apollo is a mute agent who works on building traps, and often worked with Zenna. Aravis Aravis is a telepathic Dino Attack agent and the fifth female team member. She was killed by a Hybrid with a sniper rifle. Ata Ata is a communications expert who joined the Dino Attack Team to do something significant that people would remember him for. Axel Axel is a weapons expert and a close friend of Voltage. B A Dino Attack agent of a mysterious background, B is a computer and vehicle expert. Blade A sniper and a swordsman, Blade wishes to avenge the destruction of LEGO Island and loves EXO-FORCE mechs. Bluetooth A Futuron technician who was grounded when the Mutant Dinos destroyed most of the LEGO Planet's spaceports, Bluetooth has since given his talent to Dino Attack. Cam O'Cozy Cameron O'Cozy was an android programmed by Dr. Rex to infiltrate the Dino Attack Team and to create chaos among them under the guise of an extremist realist. Carl Lutsky Carl Lutsky became commander of an attack force on Adventurers' Island, but became corrupted and narcissisic as a result. This often came in conflict with his job security and he was soon fired for his increasing aggressions. Lutsky blames Dust for his actions. Carver A weapon specialist, Carver is rather sadistic when it comes to fighting Mutant Lizards, and also a practical prankster. Charlie Ready to fight at any time, Charlie is a sharpshooter, electrician, and mechanic. Clark Clark was a shy and somewhat socially awkward agent. He was mistaken for a Stromling and shot by Garry. Claw Amanda "Claw" Remous joined Dino Attack Team to redeem herself of the crimes she committed as a result of her tragic past. Claymore Claymore is GAIA Squad's scientist who specializes in heavy weaponry, close-quarters combat and cryptanalysis. Clint Wayne A former citizen of Gold City, Clint Wayne grew bored of life in the refugee facilities of Antarctica and decided to join the Dino Attack Team. Colonel Ernest Quartich was a famous Dino Attack agent who lead successful campaigns across the LEGO Planet. He was corrupted by the Maelstrom on Adventurers' Island, where he became a Stromling and was ultimately killed by Holly Vinyaya. Coral Coral is a Pirate as well as a former Alpha Team agent, who joined the team as a provisionary agent. Crashdown A citizen of Sandy Bay, Crashdown joined the Dino Attack Team to reclaim his home and because he hates the cold of Antarctica. Crock A hunter from Australia, Crock is a member of the Mecha Squad. Crooks Crooks is an Alpha Team agent and skilled with martial arts. David Norman An English professor from Cambridge University, David Norman was an Alpha Team agent before being transferred to the Dino Attack Team because of his scientific expertise. Demoman Demoman is an explosives expert and a member of the Second Headquarters Squad. Doctor Cyborg Skilled with technology, Doctor Cyborg defected from XERRD and joined Dino Attack Team. Dromus Dromus is the first female Dino Attack agent, and is known for wielding a chain which she used as a whip. Duke Duke was a former Alpha Team agent and weapons expert, infamous for going berserk and trying to kill idealists. He is currently inactive and locked up in a high-security prison. Dust Cold towards both Mutant Dinos and the Dino Attack Team, Dust is not really a member of the team, but is only using the team as a way the reach the temple that he sees as his rightful inheritance. Engineer Engineer is a realist who is skilled with building sentry guns and other defenses. He is a member of the Second Headquarters Squad. Epsilon Epsilon is a skilled shoot with an old-fashioned rifle, and prefers it over more futuristic technology. Fabello Minerva Fabello is young female agent whose motivation stems from avenging her brother's supposed death. Fireball Fireball is a former soldier who was assigned to serve on the Dino Attack airship Iron Hammer. Flying An excellent inventor and pilot, Flying quit the RAF to join the Dino Attack Team, though he can act rather paranoid at times. Fullmetal Skilled at inventing and close-quarters combat, Fullmetal is an avid young Dino Attack Agent who has a deep hatred for Mutant Pterosaurs and two mechanical limbs. He is currently the leader of GAIA Squad. Ghost Ghost is a Dino Attack agent who participated in the Adventurers' Island mission, working alongside Zachary and Minerva. He later became a Stromling Agent and was killed by Hotwire. Glide Glide is friendly amongst the team, but intimidating towards dinosaurs. Gonnerman Teddy Gonnerman was assigned by Carl Lutsky to watch over Dust. When Dust escaped and Gonnerman was sent to retrieve him, his methods were rather brutal. As a result, a T-Rex protecting Zach thought Gonnerman was a threat and killed him. Greybeard Greybeard is a realist Pirate who couldn’t stand being in Antarctica and so joined the team. Gunner Gunner is a young and trigger-happy member of the Mecha-Squad. Hacker Hacker is an agent with a skill for computer hacking, which earned him his nickname. He managed to hack into Dr. Rex's mainframe and obtain important files. Heavy Heavy is a muscular realist agent who loves nothing more than plowing through waves of Mutant Dinos with the largest handheld weapons. He is a member of the Second Headquarters Squad. Helm Bart "Helm" Helmutson, better known by his nickname "Helmie", is a barge pilot who was recruited into the Dino Attack Team as a provisionary agent. Hertz Hertz's expertise is in telecommunications. Holly Vinyaya Commander Holly Vinyaya was a member of Space Police who was sent to the LEGO Planet to deal with the Blacktron threat there, but ended up joining the Dino Attack Team to help defeat XERRD. Hyrode Although cocky and overconfident from his skilled driving, Hyrode is a fiercely loyal agent. Joe Harry Joe Harry is a marksman who prefers to tranquilize Mutant Dinos rather than kill them, out of pity for their enslavement to Dr. Rex. Joey Joey is an Alpha Team agent and a close friend of Kai. John John is a close friend of Cobra. Kai Kai is a loner but a very precise shooter. Katana Katana is GAIA Squad's forensic specialist and resident cryptanalyst who specializes in hacking, tracing, and ranged combat. Keith Empson Keith Empson joined the Dino Attack Team to protect his family in Antarctica. He was killed by rogue agent Oswald Fabello. Knuckles Rookie’s more respectable brother, Knuckles trusts B and Crooks to keep Rookie honest. Kurt MacReady A socially awkward man and an alcoholic, Mac is nonetheless a good pilot whose skill were useful in Antarctica and still manage to help the team. Kuru Kuru is a devious agent skilled at spying and hacking. Lance Williams Lance Williams is a former surfer who became a Dino Attack agent. Laxus Laxus is a Martian engineer and veteran of the Crystalien Conflict. He is good friends with Andrew. Louis “Dryptosaurus” Great with science and weapons, Louis earned his nickname from jumping into other peoples’ businesses. He was killed by a Mutant T-Rex. Maria A former citizen of Gold City, Maria was assigned to work undercover observing the re-settlement of the region as well as to provide assistance to the team's operations within Gold City. Medic Medic is both a Dino Attack agent and a paramedic, able to treat agents in the battlefield. He is a member of the Second Headquarters Squad. Mur A leader-type agent who studied the possibility of portal technology in his spare time. He was also in charge of a small Adventurers' Island fleet. Nazareno Kareem Nazareno is a former space ninja who is skilled with technology. Nick Lightning Nick Lightning uses his skill of vehicles and weapons to avenge his destroyed home. Norris Norris was a Geologist serving in the Dino Attack Team before he was infected by the Maelstrom. Palmer Palmer is a skilled mechanic and also a rookie pilot who volunteered to help Garry get to the Maelstrom temple. He later turned out to be a Stromling in disguise. Pilot George Brown is a skilled pilot. He briefly worked with Cam O'cozy during the idealist-realist feud, but changed sides and helped to end the conflict. Prichard Prichard is a Dino Attack agent who participated in the attack on XERRD Fortress. Ptero Ptero is another friend of Sauro-Hunter who secretly has dragon wings due to genetic mutation. Pyro Pyro is an agent whose weapon of choice is a flamethrower, and known for constantly mumbling incomprehensible dialogue. He is a member of the Second Headquarters Squad. Raider Raider was an agent who lives for the thrill of fighting the Mutant Dinos. It was not uncommon for him to exaggerate some of his experiences. He was killed during the Mutant Dino attack on the Dino Attack Team's camp on Adventurers' Island. Raptor Raptor was a weapons expert and a dragon rider. He was thought to have died in Antarctica, but actually defected and became an ally of XERRD under the new name of "Enox Phorm", and is since deceased. Read Read was a Dino Attack agent who was known for asking dumb questions. He was killed by a Stromling Scientist. Rev Raptor Rev Raptor is a young agent trained for speed and accuracy. He is presumed dead by most of the Dino Attack Team. Rockford A former lawyer who jumped between defense and prosecution, depending whether or not he was working with police investigators, Rockford had picked up some weaponry and commanding skills that he felt that Dino Attack could use. Roger Remous Roger Remous is a famous geologist and the brother of Amanda “Claw”. He was kidnapped by Fssinister and tortured to death. Rookie Once a small-time criminal, Rookie reformed himself with the help of B and Crooks and joined the team. Sabre Sabre is one of Fullmetal's teammates who once proposed a theory that Mutant Lizards are mutated Compsognathus. Scratch A former associate of Sam Sinister, the heavily-scarred Logan Zekria planned to put all dinosaurs to extinction. He was shot and killed while fighting Zachary. Sereve Although slightly crazy, Sereve is an efficient sharpshooter and a loyal companion. Sherlock A realist agent who was a firm supporter of Specs, but not always one to think through things. His status is unknown, but it is rumored that Specs fired him for destroying some of the Green Goo supply during Digger's uprising. Shock Talia "Shock" Kaahs joined the Dino Attack Team to fight alongside General and to get revenge on Dr. Rex. Shotgun Barry Jackson is a skilled sniper who was in the LEGOLAND army before joining Dino Attack Team under the codename of "Sniper", but had to change it when he learned that it had been taken. Silver Silver is a Dino Attack agent who sought to discover the Mutant Dinos’ origins. Snake A hardened ex-criminal who joined the team in exchange for a pardon on all his past actions. Snake of Spades Snake of Spades is emotionally driven to wipe out the Mutant Dinos, and he is an expert driver and computer hacker. Sniper Hailing from Australia, Sniper is most skilled at picking off enemies from a distance. He is a member of the Second Headquarters Squad. Soldier Before joining Dino Attack, Soldier was a typical military general who always spoke in a loud, shouting, insulting manner. He is a member of the Second Headquarters Squad. Spectrum On Hotwire's first mission, Spectrum was an obnoxious member of his squad. Spectrum later used a T-1 Typhoon that would become the Talon, a flight during which he was killed by Mutant Pterosaurs. Spino Spino was a seven-foot-tall agent and the brother of Aravis. He was incredibly strong, tall, and fast. He was killed by a five-megaton bomb he set off to assist his team and other DA agents to escape a Hybrid attack. Spy Spy is a realist Dino Attack agent who dresses in a nice suit and wears a ninja mask. He is a member of the Second Headquarters Squad. Stealth Stealth is an agent corrupted by Mutant Dino mutation who presumably wishes to transform other agents into creatures like her. Databoard went after her and both have not been heard from in some time. Stranger Stranger is an agent who prefers to handle beasts all by himself, no matter the type. His superiors often have trouble controlling him. Tank A strong Dino Attack agent known for his deep voice, Tank is the leader of the Mecha Squad. Tail Tail is another Alpha Team agent who was assigned to assist Reptile. Tesh Carrey Tesh Carrey is a sarcastic member of a Japan/America Military Operation who is skilled with fencing and engineering. Titan Titan isn't one of the kindest agents around, but his record of Mutant Dino kills prove his value. Turahk-Kal Turahk-Kal is a solo demolition expert. Verrat Oswald Fabello, codenamed "Verrat", is Minerva's brother. After being captured by the Brickspider Bot, he defected from Dino Attack and joined Dr. Rex. Waxer A member of the Mecha Squad, Waxer throws slippery slime in Mutant Dinos' paths to slow them down. Web Web is an Alpha Team agent assigned to the Dino Attack Team. He was killed on a mission to Castle Cove. West West was a Dino Attack agent who participated in the attack on the XERRD Fortress. He was crippled by a Stromling who stabbed him in the leg, then fell victim to the poisonous gases of the fortress. Wing Kat, also known as Wing, is an enhanced synthetic Minifig created by ShadowTech. She was a Dino Attack agent for only a very brief period of time before she resigned. Wrench Wrench is a young agent who is skilled with electronics and able to reconnect the circuits of a damaged Cam O'Cozy to retrieve memory information. X Agent X is extremely good at firing at targets, but gets agitated easily. Zachary Virchaus Zachary Virchaus is a sharpshooter and skilled with building and technology. He was temporarily corrupted by the Maelstrom before eventually being cured by J.D.'s Creative Spark. Zelda Zelda was a young Dino Attack Agent who served on Adventurers' Island. She was corrupted by the Maelstrom and became one of the Maelstrom's spies in the Dino Attack Team, although she was cured by Tracer's Creative Spark. Zero Zero is a likable Dino Attack Agent who worked closely with Rex. He is currently inactive, and rumor is that he was formally discharged by Specs. Zonic Known for his twisted sense of humor, Zonic has excellent rocket launcher aim. Zorikk Zorikk is a weapons expert and a close friend of Zyra. Zyra Zyra has high intelligence and stamina, and works well with David. Zzerz Zzerz is a veteran agent of the Dino Attack Team who mostly operated in the Goo Caverns. Rookie Agents Rookie Agents are agents that were just recently drafted into the team, or else have received penalties for breaking Dino Attack rules. They are only entrusted to the Steel Sprinter, and do not have much power in the team. 393 Agent 393 is a mysterious Dino Attack agent who disappeared after encountering a Mutant T-Rex on Adventurers' Island. Alex Tage A weapon designer and a crazy driver, Alex Tage was 17 years old but lied about his age to get into the team. Algernon An expert pilot, Algernon hates the Mutant Dinos. Although he claims he dropped out of the team, rumor is that Specs formally discharged Algernon. Alpha Mantax Alpha Mantax wishes to avenge his family by stopping the Mutant Dinos. He disappeared after he was attacked by an acid-spitting Mutant Lizard. Ammo Ammo is a cheerful agent who is skilled with weapons. Blazer Blazer was known for his deadly aim with the Xenon Multi-Launcher. However, he disappeared after encountering a Mutant T-Rex on a tropical island. Canama Canama is an idealist and skilled with technology. He disappeared after encountering a Mutant T-Rex. Chupacabra Chupacabra, called “Chupa” for short, was a stealthy trapper who spoke briefly with Ata. Clarke Deadworth A former ninja, Clarke Deadworth is stealthy and skilled with weaponry. Cookieo Canama’s 17-year-old brother, Cookieo had to lie about his age to get into the team. However, he disappeared while providing back-up for his brother. Dark Wolf Keeping to himself, Dark Wolf has excellent aim with weapons. Dude A lazy bowling enthusiast, Dude was quickly rejected from the team and kept in Antarctica because they thought his desired codename was stupid. Eskay Possessing foot-eye coordination, Eskay’s short temper constantly gets him into trouble. Evan Gildow Just barely above the age minimum, Evan Gildow is one of the youngest Dino Attack Agents and operates in LEGO City. Farrar Possessing unnatural hand-eye coordination, Farrar is feared for his volatile nature. Fox An agile sharpshooter, Fox is a scientist who experiments with the Mutant Dino serum. Gargan Gargan is an Asian sword fighter who wears samurai armor over his Dino Attack uniform. He was eventually formally discharged by Specs. Gojira Well-educated about dinosaurs, Gojira has a short temper but doesn’t make hasty decisions. He dropped out after an encounter with ShadowTech. GoldEagle Skilled with computers and building, GoldEagle disappeared shortly after joining, and was last seen approached by several Mutant Lizards. Hammer A loner with a short temper, Hammer is a skilled planner. He disappeared while working with Alpha Mantax. Hunter GAIA Squad's newest member, Hunter specializes in stealth, close-quarters combat, and marksmanship. Hunter Ultimate A great offense and defense, Hunter Ultimate disappeared after meeting a Mutant Raptor. Hunter 2000 Hunter 2000 is a predator with a short temper and an Australian accent. Isaac Craft Isaac Craft is an antisocial sword-wielding agent whose only goal is to defeat the Mutant Dinos. He dropped out after having moral debates about a Mutant Raptor nest. Jack Khonns A hunter, Jack Khonns hates Mutant Raptors for their cunning. He disappeared after a Mutant T-Rex destroyed his Urban Avenger. Jack O’Neil Colonel Jack O'Neil is skilled in many fields and is known for his sarcasm. Jacob Coruhn A fierce, loyal Dino Attack agent, Jacob enjoys the thrill of killing Mutant Dinos. James Beatles Despite his lack of courage, “Jimmy” Beatles tries to do the right thing by joining the team. James McGregor James McGregor is a young agent who worked with Kate Bishop during the Adventurers' Island campaign. Jax Jax is quirky and friendly, but very solemn when working with the team. Jordan A demolitionist, Jordan was injured by Mutant Dinos when the Dino Attack began and seeks revenge. He disappeared after being attacked by Mutant Lizards. Kara Wise Kara Wise is a pilot from BioTech that also is an agent. Kate Bishop Kate Bishop is a talented female agent stationed on Adventurers' Island. Keys Keys can speak Mutant Dino as a result of a lab accident. Lion A veteran of Mission Deep Freeze, Lion was a serious Alpha Team agent who could not stand tomfoolery. On his first mission, he disappeared after meeting two Mutant Lizards. Mailstorm A former mailman whose codename was inspired by a time when he had been struck by lightning on the job, presumably harming his brain. He was actually a Stromling in disguise. Marco Raised on Vikings Isle, Marco is a realist and is skilled with wilderness survival. Mathias A quiet yet headstrong agent, Mathias works in the field of mechanical design and repair. He dropped out early in the Dino Attack. Nui A former Alpha Team agent, Nui is very secretive. He disappeared shortly after joining, and was last seen attacked by a Mutant Raptor on LEGO Island. Peter Walter Raised by Eskimos in the wilderness, Peter Walter is not skilled with technology but is a strong fighter and quick builder. Pickles Pickles was a technology-loving agent. He disappeared after encountering his first Mutant Dino, due to being unarmed. Pilot A rather ambitious agent, Pilot uses an upgraded Steel Sprinter. Pyle Pyle was an unfortunate rookie who went mad after his drill sergeant found a jelly doughnut in his footlocker. Scout Scout is a young rookie who is a skilled runner and athlete. He is a member of the Second Headquarters Squad. Shane A selfish and cruel outsider, Shane wishes to avenge his family. Shona Shona is Snake’s 20-year-old sister who joined Dino Attack Team. Spark Jake “Spark” Hunter is a builder and loves to tinker with things. He disappeared after finding a large group of Mutant Lizards and a Mutant Raptor. Thomas Craft Thomas Craft is a skilled tactician and explosives expert. Tracer Tracer is a young realist agent who helped Hotwire escape from Cam O'cozy's supporters. Venom Venom is a mysterious agent skilled at hacking computers. Vex Vex is a computer expert who likes to be around others. However, on his first mission to defeat three Mutant Raptors, he never returned. VM VM fights to protect his home city of LEGO City, and is best-known for aiding in the battle at the Dino Attack Outpost. However, early in the battle he disappeared. Zap Zap is a hotheaded martial arts fighter. He disappeared while fighting large numbers of Mutant Dinos. Zealot Zealot is a female agent who assisted GAIA Squad in the Battle for Mountain Bricklake while using a customized blue and white Urban Avenger. Trivia *Some members of the Dino Attack RPG have accidentally named their character the same name given to another character. In this list, the more recent character is given the original name, while older characters who have fallen out of use have a segment of their player's username integrated into their name (for example, one of the three Hunters in Dino Attack RPG was created by lego2000, so for this list his name was altered to Hunter 2000). See Also *Gallery:Dino Attack Agents Category:Lists